The Newsies School for Pleasuring Women
by NaughtyNewsgirls
Summary: the title says it all...slash, hetero...yeah.
1. Chapter One

"Pleasuring Women.. and Men 1/?"  
  
By VinylNoMiko (vinylnomiko@hotmail.com), Half-Pint is the next chappie  
  
Disclaimers: Us?? Own Newsies? HAH!  
  
Warnings: SLASH, Jack/Spot, author inserts, humor, romance, fluff, OOC  
  
----  
  
Spot sighed, walking into the building. He hated teaching seminars. He didn't understand the point of this, experience was the best teacher, but he did it anyway. Pay was good, and pimp cane cleaner was expensive. Pimping was an expensive habit, and a damn hard one too, but someone had to do it.  
  
  
What would the world be without pimps? Surely not as wonderful.  
  
Spot sighed again, picked up his bag, and pimp walked into "The Newsies School For Pleasuring Women".  
  
---  
  
Jack groaned. He didn't see the point of this, but apparently his girlfriend did. She claimed he wasn't nearly satisfactory in the sack and needed lessons. She had conspired with one of her friends and had gotten him a scholarship to "The Newsies School For Pleasuring Women".  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. This was lame and he was late. He ran inside, and ran into an innocent pimper nearby. "Whoa, he must be a teacher!" Jack thought, admiring the pimp cane, and pimpin jacket this guy was wearing. "Ssssorry, sir!!"  
  
"It's okay," he replied. "I was once young, horny, and inexperienced too. My name is Spot."  
  
"Spot Conlon?"  
  
He grab a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. "Heard of me?"  
  
"You are an awesome pimp walker, sir. My girlfriend says she slept with you because of your rockin moves."  
  
"Mmmh, I'm amazing, I know. What's her name?"  
  
"Vinyl."  
  
  
"Ohh, her," Spot's eyes glazed a bit. "She is awfully sexay."  
  
  
"Um. Thanks."  
  
Spot stared at the wall for a minute before snapping back. "Right. Um. You have a girlfriend, then why are you here?"  
  
"Well, she says I don't satisfy her needs.."  
  
"A pretty thing like you?" Spot asked, walking around in circles around Jack. "You show promise. I'll take you in my advanced class. And I'll give you private lesson. Oh yes, Vinyl, I remember that ass."  
  
Spot walked down the hall, Jack following close behind.  
  
----  
  
"Hello sexy!" the class greeted Spot.  
  
"G'morning you devilishly beautiful angel you. So, who's got a new pick-up line that worked?"  
  
Everyone looked around, and a single hand was raised.  
  
  
"Specs?"  
  
  
"Well, I met this hot chick last night and I said: 'Hey, hot chicka, let's screw the cheesy pick up lines and screw each other.' And she said yes."  
  
"Was it your mother?" Race called out in the back.  
  
  
Specs blushed. "Yes!! Wait- No!!"  
  
"Okay, Specs, sit down," Specs complied quickly. "Okay, boys, we have a new student today, meet Jack."  
  
"Hey baby, wanna fuck?" Greeted the class.  
  
"Um, thanks?" Jack sat down and Spot continued.  
  
"Okay, I got some local girls to agree for you to woo, but unfortunately I'll have to partner Jack since I don't have a girl for him. So, ladies, come in."  
  
Eight girls entered the room. Race immediately grabbed a girl in the back. "Darling, you look sexy as always."  
  
Half-Pint smirked, long blond hair falling over her shoulders. "Race, we're supposed to pretend we haven't met."  
  
"That would be like lying to my heart!" Race exclaimed putting a hand to his chest.  
  
Half-Pint pondered. "You're getting better... how about bigger?"  
  
A blue-haired girl scanned the boys. She paused, in thought and grabbed one she liked. "I'm Bitter."  
  
"About what? My name is Mush."  
  
"No, that's my name."  
  
  
He grabbed her arm, "I hope I can make you happier, my bitter baby."  
  
She sighed. "You'll suffice."  
  
A black haired girl watched the ceiling as a sobbing Skitterey pleaded with her. "Three.. take me back!!"  
  
"For the time being. Romance me enough and I might take you back."  
  
Spot shook his head. Skitterey should be in an easier class. These girls were eating him alive.  
  
Dutchy stared at his silver haired angel. He gulped. "Are those space pants.. cause, cause, your ass is out of this world!"  
  
Chel, his angel, smirked. "I know it is."  
  
Once all the guys had found a girl, Spot resumed teaching.  
  
"We did lines yesterday, so today is going to be how to dance with someone. Okay, first, put your hands around their waist, and slide them down a bit and rest them right above the ass," Spot said, Jack following his instructions. "Make eye contact." Spot and Jack made eye contact. "Lean in, brush noses, and gently kiss his/her lips." Jack followed Spot's instructions, and Spot found himself caught up in the moment, like a stupid girl. Spot shook his head, convincing himself it was just good acting on his part.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" yelled a bitchy voice from the doorway.  
  
-End Part One- 


	2. Chapter Two

AUTHOR: Half-Pint  
  
  
The whole class was taken aback at the noise. Everyone jumped out of their own little "romantic" worlds to see Vinyl standing in the doorway staring at Spot and Jack who still had their arms wrapped around each other. Jack looked down and realized his arm was still wrapped around Spot's ass. He looked from his hand to Vinyl and quickly jumped away.  
  
All the mouths were agape in the room, except Half-Pint's and Race's. Well their mouths were agape, but against each others....they had gotten a little too caught up in the kiss. Half-Pint raised her leg around his waist as he ran one hand through her blonde hair and the other feeling her up. Spot glared at them as he licked his lips, savoring the taste of Jack's lips on his.   
  
"Ahem!" he cleared his throat loudly at the two, but they weren't letting up. "Excuse me!" He pulled out his pimp cane and poked Race on the back, bringing him back to reality.   
  
"Oh, sorry." he said wiping his mouth and removing his hand from Half-Pint's shirt. He smiled crookedly at her before looking to the doorway, seeing a fuming Vinyl.  
  
"Spot Conlon, why the hell were you kissing my boyfriend?" Vinyl asked placing her hands on her hips. Spot looked her over...he had to admit she was pretty damn sexy when she was mad. "I sent Jack here so he could give me better orgasms, not so he would end up making out with you."   
  
"Chill out Vinyl!" he said tapping his pimp cane on the floor, the pimp cane all the boys in the class were jealous of. "We were just practicing. There were no other girls for him to practice on."   
  
While this whole conversation was taking place, Half-Pint and Race had disappeared, Three and Skittery were about to kill each other...well more like Three was about to kil Skittery who was on the verge of tears. Bitter stood there looking annoyed at Mush's advances while Chel was enjoying Dutchy's endless worshipping of her.  
  
Vinyl narrowed her eyes. "Okay...I guess its fine...BUT, if I EVER catch something like this happening again, I will have to pull Jack out of your school."  
  
Spot wanted to cry out "noooo!" but he held it in and ushered her away with a dignified nod. "Okay Vinyl, Jack and I won't kiss, we'll just...pretend..."  
  
Jack's face fell. He could get used to Spot and could see why Vinyl had spent many a night in his bed. He relunctantly nodded and Vinyl turned on her heels and sped out of the room, furious. She was going to show Jack who's boss tonight.  
  
Spot tapped his pimp cane.   
  
"Okay, where were we?"  
  
"Um, we were about to touch her ass." Mush piped up, receiving a sharp look from Bitter that said 'touch my ass and die'.  
  
"Well, okay, that's just the point. See the look Mush has just received? The girls must be wooed enough by the kiss that they'll let you touch her ass....Okay, practice the kiss...Wait, where are Half-Pint and Racetrack?"  
  
Chel rolled her eyes and pointed to the closet where faint groaning noises were coming from.   
  
"Damn them...they're supposed to act like they've never met." Spot said rolling his eyes. He opened the closet door swiftly to find Race with his pants around his ankles and Half-Pint in a quesitonable position. "Higgins! Pull your pants up right now! If you keep this up, you're going to fail."   
  
Half-Pint wiped her mouth and stood up, laughing to herself. "Keep this up," she repeated giggling.  
  
Racetrack rolled his eyes and pulled his pants up and the two stumbled out, looking at a very amused classroom. He gave them all a nasty look before resuming the "dance position" with Half-Pint.  
  
"Okay, now that you have your hands in the ready position..." Race let his hands fall to grab Half-Pint's ass, "Higgins, I'm watching you! Now....slowly tilt your head and kiss her very, very gently. As you do it, let your hands glide over her ass."   
  
Everyone was following suit and doing an excellent job although Dutchy seemed to be enjoying it a bit too much and Chel began to giggle at him.  
  
"You don't want to make her giggle." Spot said wagging his finger. "That ruins the moment."  
  
Dutchy nodded and returned to the kiss, trying to be more serious.   
  
After noticing a few people were doing it wrong, Spot said, "Well, I know I'm not supposed to do this, but Jack, come here, let's demonstrate...."   
  
He burried his pink lips onto Jack's sending a tingle through both of their bodies. As soon as things got a little too hot and heavy, Spot pulled away, breathless.  
  
"Okay, take a thirty minute break...in the hallway please."   
  
The students nodded and complied. As Half-Pint and Race walked out the door, Spot told them, "Closets are off limit."   
  
They groaned. Jack began to follow them out and as he did so, Spot grabbed him by the sleeve.   
  
"No, Jack...stay...I have something to show you."  
  
  
END PART TWO. 


	3. Chapter Three

Author: VinylNoMiko  
---  
Spot reached into his pants. "Let me, whip it out for you."  
  
Jack's eyes widened as Spot pulled it out. "Wow... it's big!"  
  
Spot whispered throatily, "I know. Isn't it? Would you like to, hold it?"  
  
"Yes, I've always wanted to play with one of those."  
  
"It's a special gift for a special student."  
  
Spot handed it to Jack. "Mmmm, it feels so soft and fuzzy! It's hairy too!"  
  
"I'll put it away, don't want to make the other boys jealous. I'll give it to you after class."  
  
  
And so, Jack walked away, visions of receiving the fuzzy journal after class.  
  
---  
  
"Three, baby, darling, lovely!! Take me back!!" exclaimed Skitterey.  
  
"Dude, you are kinda pathetic," Bittah said.  
  
"Thanks!" Skitterey smiled and gave her a thumbs up.  
  
"It's true though," Three answered.  
  
"Did I ask for your opinion?" asked Skitterey quite rudely.  
  
Three gave him "the look". "Excuse me?"  
  
"DAMMIT. Stupid women and their stupid GODDAMN mind games!"  
  
Spot stepped into the hallway. "Rule one of seducing a lady."  
  
"Never insult, only compliment," the newsies answered boredly.  
  
"I know you think it's bullshit, but who is in the bathroom stall getting laid?"  
  
"Race," Skitterey replied confused.  
  
"And he never insults his girl, and you insult yours and are out in the hall begging for forgiveness. Rule Two?"  
  
"Always wear the pants," chorused the newsies.  
  
"Good job, boys." Spot pimped into the classroom. "Now, I'm handing out pamphlets for my pimping seminar on Sunday. I'll discuss the pimp cane, pimp coat, pimp walk, pimp talk, pimp laugh, pimp food, the pimp sunglasses, and of course the pimp's way to fuck a girl senseless." The guys nodded a bit to this. "And someone please go get Race and Half-Pint. Tell them to put their clothes back on, and finish orgasming later."  
  
Specs nodded and ran out of the room.  
  
"Girls, come over here and talk. Guys go over there. Now, you just entered the room, and see a pretty girl across the room. Make eye contact, quickly, and for a second only, before looking quickly away, and look embarrassed. Good, nice job there. Half-Pint, you have cum on your chin!"  
  
  
"Thanks sir," chirped Half Pint.  
  
"Race, come over here, and Half-Pint stay there. Now, walk slowly over. Tap her on the shoulder and whisper a hello. Use your preferred line, or act really nervous. Whichever type you think would get where you want her, in bed. Talk, share, blah blah blah."  
  
Spot motioned for Skitterey and Dutchy to push the bed into the middle of the room. They walked over to the side, and pushed in the gigantic bed with red satin sheets.   
  
"So, you get her in bed. Now what?"  
  
Kid Blink raised his hand slowly. "You fuck the shit out of her?"  
  
"Very good!! How?"  
  
Mush raised his hand. Spot pointed at him. "Like this!" Mush pelvic thrusted back and forth, mock-humping a girl. He moaned and groaned and shouted, "YES! YES!! HARDER! I LOVE YOU! FASTER! YES!"  
  
Spot blinked. "Very good!! You are improving greatly, Mush!"  
  
"Thanks, sir. Without your guidance, we would not be on the correct road of pimpness."  
  
"Mush, you are a major kiss ass. Extra credit for you!"  
  
"Now, who would like to demonstrate how to fuck a girl insanely wildly and have her yell in the throes of ecstasy and like love her or something like that."  
  
Race quickly raised his hand. "OH OH! ME ME!"  
  
  
"Okay, fine, Race, show us how to make a girl call and scream your name, sweating and panting. And that weird love shit too. Show us that crap as well."  
  
"I can make her call me big daddy, but I'm not sure about that strange love stuff. But I'll try."  
  
-End Part Three- 


	4. Chapter Four

Author: Half-Pint  
  
WARNING: A lot of smut in this chapter...   
  
  
Nodding, Spot urged him on. "That's the best you can do. Okay, first off, Race please demonstrate how to give a woman an orgasm without having sex."   
  
Race smiled and nodded. "That's easy."   
  
He laid Half-Pint on the satin sheets and after a few sensuous kisses, removed her underwear. In no time, she was screaming out, forgetting the people around her.  
  
"Oh god...Raaaaace." she yelled.   
  
The rest of the class was busy taking notes while the boys looked lustily on their partners and tried to conceal their hard ons. Spot watched objectively, although it was obvious he was getting a little hot too.  
  
Once Half-Pint had come down from her high, she looked to Racetrack who smiled triumphantly at the class.   
  
"Good, Higgins." Spot said nodding and scribbling notes on his grade sheet. "Now, you have to 'fuck the shit out of her', like Blink so eloquantly put it. Please demonstrate how to make her scream your name."   
  
He nodded and mounted her, slowly entering her. As he began to screw her, she called out, "Racetrack, (moan), big daddy (groan) omigod...do me in the ass."   
  
He stopped, his jaw dropping. "Are you serious?" He almost pulled out of her to roll her over...his life long dream!  
  
She whispered in his ear, "Ew, no. I just want you to get a better grade."   
  
He nodded and continued. After they both were about to climax, Half-Pint called out again, "Omigosh, (groan) Race, (moan) you are (long moan) a sex god. I (grunt) love you."   
  
Race kept going without saying anything except the occasional moan.   
  
Half-Pint arched her head up. "Um, (moan)...Race?"  
  
She rolled over on top of him....moans escape his lips, but not any semblance of "I love you too."   
  
Angrily she pulled herself off of him. "Fuck you Higgins. I'm going to go finish myself off."   
  
The class looked on in shock, Race running after her, "Wait, no! It was like two more seconds."   
  
A far away voice from Half-Pint was heard, "Do it yourself, asshole."   
  
Spot nodded.   
  
"This is what happens when you don't reciprocate the 'I love you, toos'. Even if you don't give a shit about her you just want to screw her 'cause she's got a nice rack, you gotta tell her you love her, otherwise you're going to end up playing with yourself....and we don't want that do we?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads.   
  
"Well, now that the two of them have things to work out, I'd like Mush to give it a try."   
  
Bitter looked at Spot and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"No way. I am not getting it on like them."   
  
Spot tapped his pimp cane. "Ah-ha. Good exercise then. How to seduce a girl to make her want you really badly, even if she was totally against it at first. Okay, Bittah, you stand here and Mush over here...now ACTION."  
  
Mush sauntered over to Bitter. She had to admit he was pretty sexy. As he approached her, he smiled.  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"When you fell from heaven?"   
  
Her hardened face melted. "Omigosh, that is so cute!"   
  
He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "So, um, you wanna go back to my place and fuck?"  
  
She shrugged. "Sure."  
  
Spot nodded approvingly. "Good job Mush! Now, you get her to your place and you're about to fuck, how do you keep her there? Mush, please show us."   
  
Mush nodded. He laid Bitter on the bed, kissing her passionately and feeling her up, really getting her into the mood.  
  
"I love you." He said to her.  
  
Spot shook his head. "No! You don't say that unless she says it."  
  
"Oh." Mush answered and then went back to his make-out session. After a few minutes, they started to have sex, both of them moaning. He even had Bitter calling out his name and panting and sweating and all that shit that Spot had been talking about.   
  
As they finished, Bitter turned to Mush. "You're one good fuck."   
  
He beamed as Spot clapped. "A plus Mush! See kids? He got a reluctant girl in his bed and fucked her brains out and she enjoyed it."  
  
Everyone glanced at the clock as Spot told the class. "Okay, go out and practice your skills. Class is over for the day."   
  
The class filed out, the boys making a pit stop in the bathroom to relieve themselves after witnessing two couples go at it. Kid Blink snickered as he heard moans from the stall next to him...Half-Pint and Race had obviously made up.  
  
Jack had been the last to leave and as he left, Spot caught him by the arm. He pulled the fuzzy journal out of his pants and handed it to him. Jack smiled as he felt its warmness from still being on his body.   
  
"Thanks." Jack smiled.  
  
"Now, go home and practice on your girlfriend." he smiled, watching Jack's ass as he left.   
  
END PART FOUR 


	5. Chapter Five

Author: VinylNoMiko  
  
----  
  
Spot looked in the mirror. "Do you really think this hat yells pimp?"  
  
The girl nodded furiously. "Damn, I'd fuck you!"  
  
He arched an eyebrow and turned to her. "Really?"  
  
She looked Spot carefully up and down. "Yes."  
  
"Want to, Ann?" He smirked, reading her nametag.  
  
"Yes, here's my phone number," Ann said, scribbling it on his arm.  
  
"I was talking about now," Spot whispered shaking his head to the dressing room. The people scattered around the store watched the two.  
  
"Mmhmm, of course," she purred.  
  
The two made their way to the dressing room, Spot's hand grazing Ann's ass. Jack watched carefully with the rest of the class, except Jack was watching Spot's ass instead of Ann's.  
  
Jack tried to focus on the hats he was putting on and off as barely audible cries of ecstasy came from the dressing rooms.  
  
Very audibly though, came a shout, "SPOT!! OH MY GOD!! OOH!!"  
  
Jack smirked, and he heard a girl behind him giggle.  
  
She was leaning over the counter talking to Specs. She grinned, and sang, "Ann's getting soooome!!"  
  
Specs laughed and she giggled, and Jack recognized the expression on Specs's face. He was trying to get into her pants.  
  
Spot came out of the dressing room, closely followed by Ann. The two's hair and clothes were a bit crinkled, and they had facial expressions that clearly stated "I just got some".  
  
Spot began to walk outside, pimp hat in hand. His class followed him out from their field trip. When he got outside, he smiled to them as he put his hat on. "That is how you get a pimp hat for free, boys."  
  
---  
  
Jack laid on his bed writing in his fuzzy pink book. "Dear Diary," he wrote.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" asked Vinyl from the doorway.  
  
"Writing in my journal," Jack answered.  
  
She looked down at the book and up at Jack again. "This has to be some twisted joke. You're writing in a pink fluffy diary."  
  
"It's a journal," Jack answered, pouting.  
  
Vinyl rubbed her temples. "I'm going to call Spot and see if I can get you manly lessons or something.. A diary.. Damn.."  
  
"It's a journal!" Jack called after her. He began to write again. "My girlfriend is like, oh my, like, totally mean sometimes. But like, we like love each other and stuff. You know? She like loves me." Jack stopped and picked up something from the pages of the journal. He practically giggled with delight as he whispered, "It's one of Spot's pubes!" Jack sniffed the hair, and clutching in his hand, rolled over and giggled.  
  
Vinyl, from the hall, muttered to herself. "He's like a fucking twelve year old girl!! What's that smell?? It smells like ass... Kinda like Spot's ass. Prolly imagining things. I really need to stop talking to myself.."  
  
-- (Note: This is my ode to all of our wonderful pervy readers)--  
  
"OW SHIT, JACK!! Be careful, you just hit my head!! You know how much it hurts when someone hits your head?"  
  
Jack rubbed Spot's head in a soothing manner and kissed the top of it. "Sorry, head."  
  
"OW!! Don't squeeze my head either!! I don't want it to get damaged!! I don't know what I'd do without it!! It's like my mini-me!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Spot. Would you like me to trim your little hairs a bit more? I thought they'd be black."  
  
"My hair isn't black, thanks. Be careful, make sure that it looks very sexy. I want girls to see it and say 'Damn!! I want to lick that!' You know?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Okay, finished."  
  
"Whoa! From now on Jack, you give me all my haircuts."  
  
Jack got up from the floor. "No problem, Spot. Anytime you want your pubes clipped come to me!"  
  
-End Part Five- 


	6. Chapter Six

AUTHOR: Half-Pint  
  
Sorry if its short, writer's block.   
  
----  
  
Chel arrived early for class the next day after the field trip. Spot was in the room preparing the day's lesson already. Chel quietly walked in and took a seat. Spot looked up and flashed her a smile.  
  
"Heya Chel," he told her as his pen swiftly danced across the page. He looked up and looked Chel over...he had to admit she was looking pretty hot. She smiled nervously and shifted in her seat, knowing he was staring at her and checking her out.  
  
"So, Chel," he said putting his feet up on the desk and resting his hands behind his neck, looking ever so sexy. "You want some extra credit?"  
  
She nodded vigorously. "What do I have to do?"  
  
Spot grinned and thumbed his pimp cane.  
  
"What you have to do is in my pants." he said with a lustful gleam in his eye.  
  
Chel's mouth dropped to the ground. Spot only asked the most beautiful young ladies to "stay after" for their extra credit. Once she recovered from her shock, she stood up and walked over to Spot and proceeded to perform oral sex on him.  
  
He moaned and groaned quite loudly, thinking no one was in the building...but au contraire. Just as he was hitting his climax, Jack walked in, his fuzzy journal in tow.   
  
"Hey Spot!" he said before looking down to see a lovely young Chel sucking on him.   
  
"What?!" he screamed gripping the fuzzy journal.   
  
Chel stood up and wiped her mouth as Spot hurriedly zipped himself back up.   
  
"Heya, Jacky-boy." Spot said, trying to sound normal after the pleasure Chel had just given him.  
  
Jack's lips quivered.   
  
"You were giving Spot a blow job, weren't you?" he asked.  
  
"Well, it was only extra credit."   
  
"No, no, it was more than extra credit! And I trimmed your pubes for you!" Jack said running out of the room, tears blinding his path.  
  
Spot stood up and ran after him, leaving Chel with not only a bitter heart (every girl had a crush on Spot), but a bitter taste in her mouth.  
  
"Jack...wait!" he called.  
  
"No!" Jack yelled running out of the building. He nestled himself under a shady tree and cried his poor eyes out. After he had cried his last tear, he opened his fuzzy journal.   
  
"Dear Diary,  
Omigosh, I think I'm in love with Spot. I saw this really fine girl, Chel, giving him head and I started crying. That is so messed up diary. Ooooh, diary, I am so confused. Spot is the biggest pimp of them all, but I think I love him...but Vinyl...I love her too. Maybe she'll have a threesome with us. But I can't think about that right now...I'm pissed at Spot. I am going to go home and have sex with Vinyl."  
  
END PART SIX 


	7. Chapter Seven

** Every dialogue or thought in this part is a lyric from a song. Some you may not recognize and some you may not, but they all are and that's why it took so long. Last journal entry in this part is a parody of Bridget Jones's Diary  
  
Smuttily yours,  
  
Vinyl  
  
P.S. Everyone needs to check out Smut Revolution on Yahoo!**  
  
---  
  
Jack arrived panting at his girlfriend, Vinyl's, apartment. He fixed his hair, and popped a mint strip in his mouth. He sprayed cologne on himself as he thin little sheet of minty pleasure kicked in. He thought of the words of his teacher, "Walk like a man, talk like a man." He knocked on the door. She opened the door. "Hello, I love you," he told her. She smirked, and he came into the apartment. "I want your sex, baby, I'm talking about you and me."  
  
"Is that any way to say hello?"  
  
Vinyl laughed and playfully ran her hand down Jack's chest. "It's at times like this, the great heavens know, that we wish we had not so many clothes. I waited hours for this."  
  
And as Vinyl was slipping out of her clothes, and removing Jack's, he was struck with a thought, and whispered to her. "Stop."  
  
Vinyl released her hands from his waist, and turned away from him, "Go on, go on, just walk away. Hit the road Jack, and don't you come back no more, no more, no more," she turned back to him. "No more."  
  
After he had put on his clothes and left, Vinyl crooned out. "I willl looooove again!"  
  
----  
  
"Now that's fucking teamwork!" exclaimed Spot. "School's out!" The newsies walked out leisurely, each with a girl attached to his arm.  
  
Specs watched Dutchy walk out and mumbled to himself, "I like big butts.."  
  
"I want your sex," Skitterey told Three, as they exited.  
  
"How many times can I talk this way? If only.. Sooner or later." Spot whispered to himself placing the playboys he had been using in class back in his briefcase. "I've spent my whole life trying to fuck the loneliness away." Spot thought.  
  
"Give me a chance."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"I looooove you. I honestly loooooove you."  
  
"Jack." Spot whispered. "I love you a bushel and a peck."  
  
"Do you wanna get down? Do you wanna get funky?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Baby, babe. Let's stick together. Honey hon, me and you. And do the things, ah, do the things, that we like to do!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Do a little dance!! Make a little love! Get down tonight, get down tonight," Spot answered. The two laughed.  
  
"You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do in the discovery channel," Spot replied.  
  
Jack walked over to Spot and pulled him in a tight embrace. "I'm gonna get under your skin. You're gonna let me treat you right."  
  
Spot whispered back to Jack, "I need your soft lips kissing mine."  
  
Jack gently kissed Spot and then murmured back, "Don't run away. Don't be afraid."  
  
"You're the light I've been seeking, Cause my whole life there's been something missing....," Spot breathed into Jack's chest. "Cause my whole life I've been lying.... I love you."  
  
Vinyl walked in the room, and gaped. Her two romantic interests were holding each other in the middle of the room. "Figures.. When a man loves a man, y'know.."  
  
---  
  
Jack walked home and took out his diary.  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
I think I might be in love. I know, like totally, me in love? Weird! But I am. And with Spot... WeirdER!!! LOLLOOLL! But like, omg, I like had to break it off with Vinyl, which was kinda a bummer, she blew well! LOL, J/K!!!! Well, not really. LOLLO!  
  
Oh my, I love him so."  
  
Jack closed the fuzzy pink book, and then opened it again.  
  
"11:12 PM  
  
0 cigarretes (v. v. v. good), 3 drinks, 0 blow jobs recieved (horrible), Calories 2144 (okay), Pubes clipped: 378 (good! well-groomed, v. good)  
  
I had a v. v. v. v. good romantic moment with Spot. DING DONG! He's hot. Mmmh, turns me on just thinking about his hot manhood. Anyway, in the bad with Vinyl, matters little when compared to lovely Spot. Love him lots."  
  
Jack closed the book. He stopped and then remembered what happened after Vinyl had walked in on him and Jack. Opening the book again, he sighed.  
  
--End Part--- 


End file.
